monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Submission Guidelines
To keep everything in order, the following guidelines concerning page submissions have to be followed. Fan Characters Acceptable Monster Parents To keep everything crystal clear about what type of Fan Characters are allowed on this Wiki and which aren't, check the following list. * Any kind of monsters that can be found in mythology, folklore, fairy tales and classic literature are allowed. * Crossover Characters are NOT accepted. The only exception are characters based on fairy tales (e.g. Ever After High characters.) ** But you are, of course, free to use them as inspiration for your Fan Character. Just don't state them as Parent(s). ** If you are looking for a place for your crossover characters that don't meet the criteria to be posted here, please check out our affiliate, the Crossover Wiki. * Human Characters are NOT accepted. This also includes human characters from fairy tales. However, if your character is a half human half monster hybrid, that's fine. Other Creations Other Fandom Creations, such as fan made schools, are accepted, as long as they follow the above rules. Artwork and Images All art posted by you on this wiki has to belong to you. Art specifically drawn for you (eg. requests,commissions or art trade pieces) has to be credited accordingly. Art from public domains, such as Wikipedia, is allowed. We do not accept traced art, base art, recolors, doll-maker or dress-up art. These images will be removed immediately and without any further warnings. Page Categorization Categories are not tags. So the rule of thumb here is to use as few as possible but as many as necessary. Character Pages Every character page should have the following categories: * Creator (e.g. your wiki username) * Characters * Gender (e.g. Females, Males, Nonbinaries) Monsters * Monster Type/Species (e.g. Vampire, Werewolf, Siren, …Please use the SINGULAR here!) If your FC is a hybrid, please also use the category Hybrid. Deities * Name of the God/dess (e. g. Zeus, Anubis, Venus, Shiva...) If your FC is a demigod, please also use the Category Demigod. Please make sure to "make them monster", as this is a MONSTER High Wiki ;) Fairy Tales * Monster Type/Species (e.g. Fairy, Mermaid, Beast, Witch ... only fairy tale "monsters" allowed!) * Name of the Fairy Tale (e. g. Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, ...) OPTIONAL categories are * Sexual Orientation (e.g. Homosexual, Homoromantic, Heterosexual, Heteroromantic, Bisexual, Biromantic) * School Name (if divergent from “Monster High”, e.g. Nether High, Yokai High, …) * If your FC isn't a student categorize them accordingly: e.g. Parents, Teachers, Staff, Pets. Other Pages School Pages Every school page should have the following categories: * Creator (e.g. your wiki username) * Locations * Schools * Location Name (e.g. Nether High, Yokai High, ...) If you use our tabber to organize your school page with subpages, please only categorize the main/tabber page! Text page categories * Creator (e.g. your wiki username) * Fanfictions '''or * '''Journals Fanon Pages * Creator (e. g. your wiki username) * Fanon If you use our tabber to organize your fanon page with subpages, please only categorize the main/tabber page! Contest Categories Contest categories are individual categories created by the host of the respective contest for maintenance purposes and will be asked to be used on the entry pages. But because these categories can get super long and are not really nice to look at, they will be hidden as soon as the contest is over. This means that the category is still there but won't show on the pages that it is used on. Please do not delete these categories from your page(s) as they keep their purpose after the respective contest is over and are used to archive and list all previous contest entries!Category:Guidelines